El laberinto de Minotauro
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: John tiene una vida complicada después de regresar de la guerra. Cuando comienza a tener arranques de furia que se salen de control es llevado a "Estinne" un hospital psiquiátrico donde conocerá a Sherlock Holmes y su vida cambiará.
**Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked**.

Equipo: John 'Tres Continentes' Watson.

Cuento: El mito del Minotauro

Pareja: Johnlock. Breve mención de otras.

Beta: DarknessNigthmare

* * *

 **El laberinto del Minotauro**

 **One-shot**

"Si vuelas tan cerca del sol tus alas pueden derretirse y la caída sería fatal."

* * *

John es un ex-médico de guerra que ha regresado a Londres debido a una herida. Ha sido dado de baja y no sabe qué hacer, toda su vida la había dedicado al servicio militar.

Hasta el tercer mes todo marchaba relativamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que, aparte de las secuelas psicológicas, había quedado con una cojera psicosomática. Sin embargo, las pesadillas se han vuelto una constante en su vida; por supuesto visita a una psiquiatra para ello pero en las siguientes semanas las pesadillas lo han llegado a abrumar a tal grado que le cuesta distinguir la realidad actual de la de sus recuerdos. Siendo un hombre muy bueno y servicial y con manos que deberían cuidar, curar y restaurar, se ha tornado en un ser hostil, agresivo, temperamental: _una bestia peligrosa._

Su psiquiatra ya no sabe cómo tratar con él.

Han presentado varias denuncias por comportamiento violento en pleno día y en vía pública.

Su amigo y actual casero, Mike, está preocupado por él y contacta con Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock es el hermano menor de Mycroft Holmes, miembro del gobierno británico y co-fundador del hospital psiquiátrico Estinne.

Mike tiene una leve relación de espacio laboral con Sherlock porque este último usa bastante seguido las instalaciones del Bart's donde Mike da clases y a veces lo encuentra en el laboratorio.

Sherlock es un detective; usualmente es muy terco y no descansa hasta resolver un caso. Ahora que ha oído de John, se propone averiguar qué es lo que le sucede.

* * *

Sherlock va al hospital cada vez que puede.

Se ha encontrado con John un par de veces, usualmente lo mira de lejos.

Sabe que John no le haría daño. No le haría daño a nadie. Lo ha visto y sabe que siempre se está preocupando de las personas, les ayuda aunque a veces no tenga ni las respuestas a sus propio problemas.

También le ha visto perder el control.

Lo ha visto romper cosas, le ha visto lastimar personas, le ha visto herirse a sí mismo justo antes de ser sedado por el personal del hospital.

Y no logra comprenderlo.

Entonces comienza a investigar.

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde que John está encerrado en ese hospital.

Nunca supo como llegó ahí. No supo que Mike llamó a los doctores porque esa misma mañana había herido a la dueña del edificio. No recuerda que los médicos del hospital lo cazaron como si fuera una vil bestia a pesar de que Mike les gritaba que lo trataran bien. No recuerda haber sido sedado y llevado cerca del mar a un laberinto de cemento.

Ese hospital era el laberinto.

Estaba allí, atrapado.

Se sentía como el Minotauro de la del mito griego.

* * *

-Es un problema neurológico. Es casi como un trastorno de personalidad pero llevado a sus niveles más extremos.

-Pero eso se puede solucionar, ¿no?

Mycroft solo negó con la cabeza.

-El doctor Watson se ha ganado una plaza permanente en Estinne.

* * *

Lo habían fundado con la idea de ayudar a las personas, pero Sherlock estaba cada vez más convencido que la gente solo usaba ese lugar para deshacerse de las personas.

Había visto ya algunos casos donde personas con sus completas y sanas facultades mentales estaban encerradas ahí. Había visto a gente ser medicada sin necesitarlo. Los había visto sufrir los efectos secundarios o ver como la medicación dejaba secuelas fatales.

Pero John era especial.

Sherlock había visto muchas veces a John perdiendo el control. Había visto a Anderson -un médico que no debería serlo- molestarlo cada vez que podía. Si bien John no era delgado en extremo, había bajado mucho de peso. Se veía marchito y era un poco más bajo que Anderson, por lo que el otro aprovechaba para molestarlo. Cuando lo traían de nuevo después de alguna explosión de su carácter, Anderson se quedaba para verlo despertar y echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho.

Lo llamaba "monstruo".

Y Sherlock sufría por dentro. Él sabía que John no era ningún monstruo.

* * *

- _Es una buena persona, no me haría daño, se ha preocupado mucho por mí. A pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí, él no me ha dejado ni un solo día desde el primer mes._

Esos eran los pensamientos de John cada vez que veía a Sherlock llegar, atravesando los pequeños jardines dentro del complejo cerrado.

Lo había conocido el segundo mes, mientras paseaba por ahí.

Se daba cuenta de los daños que causaba cada vez que perdía la conciencia. Tenía miedo de algún día matar alguien. O hacerse mucho daño a sí mismo.

Entonces este hombre, que resultó el hermano menor del fundador de su cárcel-laberinto, llegó diciendo que él encontraría una solución. Por un momento, John estuvo tentado a creerle, pero había pasado más de medio año siendo estudiado y no habían encontrado la causa de sus ataques. Pero había aceptado.

Habían comenzado a hablar.

John y Sherlock se veían todos los días, al inicio Sherlock solo le preguntaba cómo se sentía hasta antes de perder la consciencia de sus actos, John se sentía como un experimento del, ahora sabía, detective. Con el paso de los días, Sherlock comenzó a ser más amables hasta que llegaron a ser buenos amigos.

Todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que a finales del segundo mes habían transferido a Anderson al hospital y comenzó la tortura de John.

Ese hombre lo molestaba por cualquier cosa. Le restregaba sus ataques en la cara, como si el tuviera control sobre ellos. Siempre lo atacaba después de que lo medicaban, cuando su mente estaba más vulnerable; jamás había violencia física, solo psicológica y eso estaba rompiendo a John.

* * *

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No te hagas el tonto. Espera, ya eres un tonto.

-No te creas mucho, _detective._

-Eres un idiota, no puedes tratar así a un paciente.

-Claro que puedo, está bien. Después de todo es un monstruo.

-Se supone que debes ayudar a las personas, no dañarlas más, ¿qué clase de médico se supone que eres?

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Ese hombre solo es una bestia, necesita alguien que se lo diga y no alguien que solo lo esté mimando y cuidando.

-¡No hables así de él!

-Oh -una sonrisa cruel cruzó el rostro de Anderson -parece que al psicópata le gusta la bestia.

Sherlock perdió la paciencia. No iba a tolerar que hablaran mal de John, de sí mismo no importaba porque él se portaba así a propósito, pero John no. El doctor había calado muy hondo en él. Sentía un enorme cariño por él, quizá algo más allá de la amistad.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba encerrado en una celda. No la de una prisión, esta era diferente.

 _¿"Estinne"?_

-Vaya, pero miren quien despertó, mi detective favorito. Hola, Sherlock Holmes.

Ante él apareció un hombre alto y delgado vestido con un traje formal negro y una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?

-No es cortés preguntar eso con esa mirada tan fea. No importa -se rió despacio, una mueca de desprecio -solo diré que eres parte de mi plan. Este país caerá y todo será culpa de ese médico loco, ¿como le dicen? Ah, sí, _la bestia._

Sherlock aún estaba algo aturdido pero reconoció en la última frase a su John.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres de él?

-Es fácil, de hecho, ya lo conseguí.

-¿Qué?

-¿No es obvio? El amor es siempre una debilidad. Tú quieres al doctor y, aunque nunca lo creas, tu hermano te quiere por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mycroft en esto?

-Es un hombre muy bueno en lo que hace, pero aunque intente evitarlo no puede, los sentimientos de protección hacia su hermanito menor son mayores.

-¿Le has chantajeado?

-Ay no, eso suena muy feo. Digamos que lo incentivé a darme algo que necesito. Algo para hacer de este país algo mejor. Quizá lo entiendas mejor si lees esto.

Le arrojó un periódico que llevaba en la mano cuando llegó.

El título decía:

 _GOLPE DE ESTADO_

 _Ataque al gobierno deja heridos, se han tomado rehenes._

Había varios titulares parecidos, no era solo un periódico. Ese hombre había comprado todos los periódicos y había sacado las primeras planas de todo.

 _CAÍDA DEL GOBIERNO BRITÁNICO_

 _Las autoridades informan de una fuga de información, una infiltración en los archivos confidenciales del estado._

 _Mycroft Holmes, sospechoso de traición a la corona._

 _Sherlock Holmes posible implicado en el ataque a altos funcionarios._

 _John Watson responsable del asesinato del canciller._

Sherlock no podía creer la última línea.

-Esto no es verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Poco más de un mes. Te induje un coma, necesitaba que desaparecieras del mapa para después verte sufrir como ahora.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Y el doctor Watson?

-Tu novio y tu hermanito está bien, por ahora. El gobierno está a mi mando.

-Alguien te estará buscando. Sabrán lo que hiciste, es chantaje, te encerrarán y yo me reiré en tu cara.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que vería al gran Sherlock Holmes con los nervios alterados. Pero no importa porque estamos en el lugar que te salvará. Verás, después de eso, fingimos darte captura y con ello la paz regresó a todo el país. Solo ustedes tres son los malos. Solo quería ver destruidos a los hermanos Holmes. Mira ahora Sherlock, a tu nuevo hogar.

* * *

John estaba sentado en una silla en el jardín. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sherlock vino a visitarlo, solo había visto los recortes de periódicos que inculpaban a su persona más cercana y cómo lo inculpaban a él. Estaba seguro de que todos creerían aquellas mentiras.

-Párate psicópata, te lo dije, sabía que acabaría aquí algún día. Nunca más me podrás ver desde arriba, ahí mereces estar, en el piso. Eres un raro y nadie te quiere cerca. Ni siquiera tu novio preguntó por ti -una carcajada burlona salió de sus labios -o quizá lo dejé tan roto que ya no te recuerda.

-Si te has atrevido a hacerle daño...

-Calma, no es necesario llegar a la violencia, aunque si te dejan sedado serás más fácil de manejar.

Entonces John llegó al lugar del que provenían las voces.

-Vaya, mira, la bestia acaba de llegar. La bestia y el psicópata, menuda pareja. Me voy, pueden matarse si quieren, le harían un favor al mundo.

Anderson abandonó el jardín dejando a Sherlock y a John solos.

-John, yo...

-Está bien, no podía creerlo al inicio y tampoco lo creo ahora. Supongo que ahora nos parecemos más que nunca.

-Sabes que jamás te dejaría solo.

John solo sonrió suavemente.

-Lo lamento, no pude hallar la cura -dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-Está bien. Por cierto, he visto a tu hermano.

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí, descuida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Mycroft.

Así, los tres se reunieron en un lugar un poco más apartado del jardín. No debían entrar en pánico.

Mycroft les contó sobre Irene Adler, una ex-aliada del hombre _"Su nombre es James Moriarty"_ les dijo. La mujer sabía acerca de los planes de Moriarty y planeaba desbaratarlos. Buscó ayuda en Mycroft, quien con ayuda de su hombre de confianza hizo creer a Moriarty que estaba completamente desamparado.

Ella llevaba cada vez que podía información. Tenía que ocultarse pues corría peligro.

Faltaban tres días para el verdadero golpe de estado. Al estado de miedo que había impuesto Moriarty.

* * *

-John, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

Sherlock estaba preocupado, John había empeorado su cojera psicosomática después de que él desapareciera, ahora debía usar bastón todo el tiempo.

Era el día. Tenían que ser fuertes. Contaban al menos con cien hombres gracias a Mycroft. Saldrían libres y podrían hacer su vida como quisieran.

* * *

Cuando el caos se desató, las personas solo atinaban a correr y a querer salvar su propio pellejo.

Fue complicado, hubo varias bajas, Sherlock estuvo a punto de morir dos veces, en la primera lo salvó su hermano, en la segunda lo salvó John.

Cuando Moriarty se dio cuenta de su error, ya era tarde, estaba apresado entre dos de los más grandes y fuertes hombre de confianza de Mycroft.

No soportó que su plan se hundiera y se suicidó con un arma que llevaba escondida.

* * *

Un año después.

Todo había sido revelado.

Moriarty odiaba a Mycroft y a Sherlock por igual. Los consideraba tontos por usar sus habilidades en beneficio de los pobres. Entonces, cuando se enteró de las visitas tan repentinas y después tan continuas de Sherlock a "Estinne" formó un plan. Después de todo los sentimientos son una debilidad.

Desde las sombras manipuló contactos ya acabó transfiriendo a su más reciente marioneta, Anderson, al hospital. Le ordenó hacer sufrir al amigo de Sherlock Holmes y el otro lo hacía con gusto.

Planeó cada movimiento, quizá olvidó que el mayor de los Holmes también tenía una vida fuera de su trabajo en el gobierno.

Gregory Lestrade había sido una pieza importante. Había visto cosas que los demás pasaban por alto, su pareja solía decir que tenía potencial. Y eso, viniendo del mayor de los Holmes era mucho que decir.

Al final, John fue sacado del hospital cuando descubrieron que en el extranjero habían tenido éxito en una operación similar a su caso. Sherlock lo acompañó y a penas despertó de la operación, el detective le pidió que fuera su pareja, el doctor no se negó. Después de eso regresaron a Londres y John montó un pequeño consultorio cerca de su hogar, ahora vivía con Sherlock en el 221B de Baker Street.


End file.
